


Stay In, Vegas

by Scarcettwo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comas - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, a man and his dog - Freeform, dog POV, vegas is the best dog don’t @me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarcettwo/pseuds/Scarcettwo
Summary: Vegas is the best dog in the world, but he doesn’t know where Fred-Human is. It’s not like you can explain what a coma is to your dog.AKAArchie’s first all-nighter waiting for the black-masked man from the POV of his dog, Vegas.





	Stay In, Vegas

The first night, Vegas is confused. Fred-Human is not there, and Archie-Human smells like fear. 

Vegas whines in confusion and licks his hand, and Archie-Human jumps in his seat. 

“Go to bed Vegas, you can’t be in the way if he comes!” Archie-Human hisses at him. 

Vegas just looks at him. He is a dog. If anyone tries to attack Archie-Human, Vegas would attack them. Archie-Human has no reason to be so afraid, not with a dog as good as Vegas around. Vegas knows he is a good dog, because Fred-Human tells him he’s a good dog at least once a day. Fred-Human is the smartest and best human, which means he must be right when he says Vegas is the best, smartest good boy in the whole world.

Archie-Human is a good boy too, but a human good boy, so it is Different. 

Archie-Human is distracted. Vegas knows there is no playing with the ball in the house, so Archie-Human should not have a bat in his hands. It is Not Allowed. Fred-Human gets distressed when things get broken, especially glass things. Vegas does not want Fred-Human in distress; he needs to be there to make Archie-Human happy again and go to sleep. 

Vegas sniffs at the door, but Fred-Human has still not come home. He checks upstairs, just in case. Sometimes Archie-Human comes in his window. Maybe Fred-Human did the same. But Fred-Human’s bed is empty and cold. Vegas noses at the blanket and whines. He jumps up on the bed, because Fred-Human can always sense when Vegas jumps on the bed, even when he is being his stealthiest. But Fred-Human doesn’t raise his head from his pillow and pretend that Vegas is not allowed on the bed. 

Vegas knows that “I bought you a dog bed, go sleep on that you ungrateful mutt” really means “curl up next to me so I can wake up with a mouthful of fur” no matter how much Fred-Human grumbles in the morning. 

But the bed is empty and cold, and Vegas hates the cold almost as much as he hates being alone so he goes back downstairs and camps out at Archie-Human’s feet. 

Archie-Human glares at him and tries to make him go away, and before the sky is even light again, Vegas is locked in his cage and fixing Archie-Human with his very best pitiful eyes. Archie-Human doesn’t even look at him, focused on flicking his eyes between the back door and the front door. Archie-Human keeps jumping like he sees something, and Vegas prepares his best barks just in case. If anything comes in, he can scare them away. Vegas is the most ferocious boy he knows. 

When the sky is light and the birds start singing, Archie-Human finally relaxes slightly. Vegas whines, and Archie-Human lets him out of the cage and sends him outside. 

Vegas finishes most of his business and goes back inside quickly. He has unfinished business with the squirrel in Betty-Human’s backyard, but that bushy-tailed fiend can wait. Archie-Human is in distress. 

Vegas snuffles at Archie-Human’s hand as the kitchen fills with the smell of coffee. Vegas wags his tail. Archie-Human does not drink coffee, but Fred-Human does. Maybe Fred-Human is about to come home? 

Vegas checks out the windows at the front of the house, but Fred-Human is not near, so he returns to Archie-Human, who is staring into his cup of coffee and not paying attention to Vegas. 

Vegas bumps Archie-Human’s leg. 

“Oh sorry Vegas, you must be hungry,” Archie-Human says, his voice scratchy. He abandons his coffee and fills Vegas’ food bowl. 

Vegas wishes he could do what Fred-Human does, and give Archie-Human the face that makes Archie-Human apologize and take care of himself, but Vegas’ face is not made to make that face. 

Vegas is hungry, but he is more worried about the tired-and-worried-and-very-very-scared scent clinging to Archie. He whines. 

“I know, I’m worried about him too,” Archie-Human says, scratching the top of Vegas’ head. Vegas leans into the touch. “He’ll be okay though, right?” Vegas looks up at him. Archie-Human is speaking to Vegas, but it’s not like Vegas can answer. Vegas licks his hand.

“You’re a good boy Vegas,” Archie says. “Someone will let you out later, okay?” He kneels and gives Vegas a Very Good neck scratch, then picks up his backpack and leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

Vegas settles down on the couch in the front of the house so he can see the street outside. Maybe he can be the first to see Fred-Human coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get another chapter but rn it stands alone


End file.
